


I'm yours

by Slashaddict96



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Ashley and Ashlyn are best friends who have been secretly dating since freshman year what happens when one accident turns they're whole world upside down?





	I'm yours

_Ashley and Ashlyn were making out on Ashley's big king size bed ignoring her mother banging on the door shouting gross homophobic things at them,_

_Ashlyn lifted up Ashley's pink tank top kissing her navel earning a gentle moan from her girlfriend she than peppered kisses all down her body when she reached her pink panties she pulled them down spreading her legs wrapping them around her waist she than leaned down and began to pleasure Ashley's soft clit flicking it over and over until she was oozing _

_She than slid her fingers between the wet folds the squishing sounds caused heat to rise between her thighs dampening her lace panties_

_She continued to pull her first two fingers in and out making Ashley squirm and grind against her hand Ashlyn felt her clit get hard and her walls clench but before she could cum_

_She pulled out her fingers such a tease_

_She than reached under the bed pulling out a pink dildo bringing it to her mouth wetting it before pushing it into Ashley's almost cream pie pussy_

_The harder Ashlyn fucked the louder the banging on the door got eventually it stopped_

_Right in time as Ashley came all over squirting pussy juices all over her sheets_

_Ashlyn smirked and began to suckle the cum-coated dildo like a popsicle _

_After coming down from her high Ashley reached up to her girlfriend kissing her passionately _

god I love you says Ashley 

_before Ashlyn could say anything the door was busted open,_

_Ashley was being pulled out of bed by her hair screaming she was then tossed in the floor in the hallway now being swatted at with a wooden spoon over and over_

_Ashlyn couldn't do anything but watch and scream in anguish as her girlfriend was being best by her own mother _


End file.
